Danny Jones
Daniel Alan David Jones (Hufflepuff) Biography Daniel Alan David Jones, or Danny, was born on 12th March of 1996 in Bolton, Manchester. He studied at Hogwarts. He was sorted in Hufflepuff. He comes from a very rich and powerful pureblood family, The Jones. Even though his partents wanted Danny to marry a pureblood Hufflepuff, people consider them blood traitors. When he was 15 he met Thomas Fletcher and Harry Judd. They became really good friends and after some time, Isabella Fletcher, Tom's cousin and they girl Danny used to like, introduce them to Dougie Poynter, a Hufflepuff. Even though Danny was a Hufflepuff too, he never met Dougie before and they becamed really good friends. After some months, Danny, Harry, Tom and Dougie decided to form a band, Mcfly. Danny sang and played the guitar, Tom sang, played the guitar and the piano, Harry was the drummer (or as they used to call him, the fucking drummer) and Dougie played the bass. Months went by and Danny met Harry's girlfriend, Maddie Lindsay Finnigan. His relationship with Isabella, or as Danny used to call her, Bella, improved a lot after Mcfly was born, but even though they liked each other, Danny never asked her out. Finally, Isabella started liking Dougie and they dated for months, and Danny had no other choice then getting over her. When he turn 16, he met Millie Jean Granger, Ron Weasley and Harry Potter. He becamed really good friend of Millie, and he started liking her, but, as she was Tom's girlfriend he couldn't do much with her. After some time, Danny confessed he liked Millie, and Millie told him she liked him too. At sometime of the trimester, Danny had an impulse and he kissed Millie in detention when no one was watching. Tom finded this out and they fought. The best friends stopped talking but Danny begged Tom to forgive him, and he did. Years later, Danny finished school and he moved with Rosse Kate Fletcher, Isabella's sister and the girl he was using to get over Millie. Danny died in the Hogwarts Batle by a Death-eater with the curse Avada Kedavra. After some years, Millie and Tom named their son David in honour to Danny, who saved Millie's life. Physical appearence Danny was tall , strong and, for the girls, really good looking. He had blue sparkling eyes, brown curly hair and a beautiful and perfect smile. He liked to use his "Jones Charm" to atract as many girls as he wanted, but he only wanted one, but he never get her. His friends says he was funny and a bit stupid, but he was serious when he wanted and very brave. *''"Danny was one o'f the most wonderful persons I had the plesure to met. He was always there and he never gave up. He was really good looking and he used to love to play with that. He was part of me, and it hurts me when I think he's gone."'' Millie Granger talking about her friend Wand Other facts Danny started playing the guitar when he was 9 after finding an old guitar infront of his house. His parents were not really happy with the fact that Danny was really interested in muggles and he could do most of the things muggles do. After some years, Danny's parents accepted the fact that Danny was different and they suported him, giving him a new guitar, and transforming the basement into a music studio, where he could play with Mcfly as much as they wanted.